The present invention relates to a composition for treatment of hair, and, more particularly, for the care and protection of hair.
The physical, chemical and morphological properties of hair are negatively effected by a variety of different things. Thus hair is strongly stressed and damaged by frequent washing with deoiling surfactants, by climatic influences, such as moisture and temperature differences, or by intensive action of sunlight, or mechanical treatments, such as brushing, combing and rubbing, as well as by cosmetic treatments, such as repeated bleaching, permanent wave treatments and dyeing. The hair becomes brittle and loses its luster.
Compositions are already known which protect, care for and impart luster to the hair. These compositions have the disadvantage however that they simultaneously load or leave an oily or fatty film on the skin and hair or that, when they are based on aqueous solutions, the desired care, protective or luster effect is not maintained for long. A hair treatment composition is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,253, which has a content of polydiorganosiloxane with hydroxy end groups, a cross-linking agent and a low molecular weight carrier. This compositions has, especially, disadvantages in regard to the loading of the hair connected with it.